Whisper
Whisper is the Halloween 2017 special raid-boss, encountered in the first floor of the Underworld. Whisper has a shield of 8,666 points which must be destroyed within 7 minutes and 20 seconds by six players before they can finish her. Players need to reach Dan 2 to challenge her. Fights with Whisper carry random rules. Whisper is a voodoo sorceress and a fortuneteller. She appears at Halloween night in front of Fatum, interrupting her fortunetelling, claiming that she can do it better than Fatum. Players can obtain the key to fight her by reaching first place in raid with any Eternals, except Volcano. It will also be given as a reward for players who can reach first place in the League at the end of each season. If players do not have any Whisper keys, they can buy one for 85 gems or 5 keys for 299 gems in the shop. The key also can be obtained from Mystical Chest. In battle, Whisper is very aggressive. Her attacks, although can be easily interrupted, are fast and dangerous, capable of taking away players' health quickly. She is immune to the Stun enchantment. After she is defeated, she remarks that the players are beyond her ability and lets Fatum predict their fate. Possible Rules * Hidden healthbar * Inverted movement * No blocks * No kicks * Your health regenerates Perks and Enchantments *'Invisibility ' Whisper can become invisible after blasting a puff of smoke around her and stay the same until player damages her heavily or deals a critical hit. While invisible, Whisper will not use ranged weapons or magic. *'Avenger ' A chance to trigger Avenger, which grants a Critical Hit with increased damage for 5 seconds after receiving a Critical Hit. *'Helm Breaker ' A chance to increase Head Hit damage for 5 seconds after dealing a Head Hit. *'Pain Rage ' A chance to increase damage for 8 seconds after receiving a Head Hit. *'Block Breaker ' A chance to bypass players' blocks. *'Martial Spirit ' A chance to increase Whisper's magic recharge from a successful unarmed attack by 100%. *'Bleeding ' Whisper's weapon is enchanted with Bleeding, giving her a chance to cause the players to start losing 6% health per second over 5 seconds after being hit. *'Magic Recharge' Whisper's armor and helm are enchanted with Magic Recharge, giving her a chance to increase her magic recharge from taking a hit by 700%. *'Precision ' Whisper's ranged weapons are enchanted with Precision, giving her a chance to make a Critical Hit with increased damage. *'Stun ' Whisper's magic is enchanted with Stun, giving her a chance to stun the player for 5 seconds after a successful hit. Rewards Defeating Whisper will reward the players with some small or medium Charges of Darkness, a key for Fungus, Vortex, or Fatum, and a number of bone coins. The players also will receive one prophecy from Fatum. Bone Coins Bone Coins are the exclusive currency for Halloween 2017 update. They can be used to purchase the Mystical Chest from the in-game shop. Otherwise, players can use them to buy Elixir. The numbers of bone coins rewarded depend on the players' position. They can get up to 50 bone coins from a single raid with Whisper. Players can take a look at how much bone coins they have collected in the dojo. Fatum's Prophecies Each time Whisper is defeated, the players will receive one prophecy from Fatum. Rather than a prediction, the prophecies sound more like an advice, and do not affect anything in any way. Mystical Chest Mystical Chest is the main objective for collecting bone coins. It can be purchased once the players have collected at least 250 bone coins. It also can be purchased with 199 gems. Mystical Chest contains a random item from the Voodoo set and other consumables. The rewards from Mystical Chest are as follows: Item from Voodoo Set (Not guaranteed) *Death's Jaw (Weapon) *Voodoo Spine (Weapon) *Voodoo Vest (Armor) *Baroness Cylinder (Helm) *Cursed Pins (Ranged Weapon) *Dark Blood Magic (Magic) Raid Keys or Tickets *1 Volcano Key *1 Vortex Key *1 Fatum Key *10 Ascension Tickets 1 Mystical Key, required to fight Whisper Charges of Darkness *9 or 13 Minor Charges of Darkness *3 Medium Charges of Darkness *1 Large Charge of Darkness Elixir *1 Magic Source *1 Steel Hedgehog *1 Crag Quotes *''Have you been playing around with prophecy, little sister? Take charge of the destinies of the mortals, for all others have always been mine!'' - Whisper introduces herself to Fatum. *''It was! But you called, and I came, through this miraculous mirror. I am taking it with me. Be sure to come visit and hear some real fortunes told!'' *''Looks like someone can't wait to discover their fate. Give me your hand and gaze into the mirror!'' - Challenging the players *''I will take you with me into the realm of ash, spirit, and eternal night! Trust me, look into my eyes, and do not look away.'' - If the players lose *''You are still alive? Then you are not in my power! Fatum shall predict your destiny, and then I shall return to my world. After warning you to tread carefully with mirrors!'' - Whisper defeated Gallery Pumpkin active.png|Whisper's icon Whisper Dialogue 1.png Whisper Dialogue 2.png Whisper Greetings.png Whisper Raid Rule Inverted Movement.png|Possible fight rule Whisper Raid Rule No Kicks.png|Possible fight rule Whisper Raid Rule Hidden Healthbar.png|Possible fight rule Whisper Raid 1.png Whisper Raid 2.png Whisper Raid 3.png Whisper Raid 4.png Whisper Raid 5.png Whisper Raid Ranged.png|Cursed Pins Whisper Raid Ranged Enchantment.png Whisper Raid Magic.png|Dark Blood Magic Whisper Raid Magic Hit.png Whisper Raid Magic Enchantment.png Whisper Raid Lose.png Whisper Raid Invisibility 1.png|Invisibility perk Whisper Raid Invisibility 2.png|Invisibility perk Whisper Raid Win.png Whisper Raid Score.png Whisper Raid Rewards.png|First place rewards Whisper Defeated.png Trivia *Whisper has a shield of 8,666 points. The numbers 666 are said to be associated with death. *She is the third special event boss to be fought in the Multiplayer mode. The first is Morgana and the second is Freeze. * She is the third female opponent in the Underworld after Fatum, Morgana, Candy and Drakaina. Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Multiplayer